In Love With A Girl
by WeAreBaleyX
Summary: ONE SHOT- When best friends Brooke and Haley, and brothers Nathan and Lucas get locked in their school. What will they each gain from this: Love, hate or friendship? Please Read. BRUCAS AND NALEY.


**A/N: Hey guys, here is Shannen (Mrs.) and Issy (BrucasLoveX) having a One Tree Hill Marathon and raving out!!! We are mega hyper and thought we were in the mood for writing a one shot. WE LOVE BRUCAS AND NALEY FOREVER!! Please read our other story called 20 Reasons Why I Love You on this account. Enjoy! **

**Quote:**

**Haley- "Did I just see you talking to Lucas?"**

**Nathan- "No he was trying to talk to me!**

**What a jokes quote PM us with your fave quote from the show, any season, and any character.**

**Song recommendation: I'm In Love With A Girl by Gavin DeGraw, the title of this story is named after. ENJOY :) **

I'm In Love With A Girl

Summary: Basically all you need to know is that Lucas and Nathan are brothers and Haley and Brooke are best friends. Sorry Peyton is not in this story. Totally Brucas and Naley! Thanks.

-----

"So tutor girl what you up tonight?" Brooke asked her best friend as they walked into school one summer's morning. Brooke and Haley had been friends since kindergarten, and stuck with each other ever since.

"Not much, probably going to check in the tutor centre to see if anyone needed any help."

"You work too hard you know that Hales!" Brooke laughed and Haley pulled a face.

"So what about you, what you up tonight?"

"Yeah I've got cheer practice, fun fun fun!" Brooke loved being cheer captain but sometimes it was a bit intense. Meanwhile in the gym, Nathan and Lucas were practicing their Jump Shots, not like they needed it but a lot of pressure had been put on them as the Championships were coming up. Whitey had been very nervous and told the team to train harder. "So, come on, you can't be tired yet?" Nathan said to Lucas. "Oh yeah come on lets go" Lucas responded.

"I could do that blindfolded" Nathan answered.

Later that night after a friendly basketball match had just finished, Nathan and Lucas sat in the changing rooms, with their heads in their hands. "We were crap tonight" Nathan said as the last player left the changing rooms. "Yeah we do need to train harder, did you see how Whitey didn't even come and talk to us after the game he just went straight to his office"

"We hardly ever loose and the Championships are coming up soon!"

"Everyone is so under pressure though, but how's Dan?" Lucas asked. Nathan pulled a bitter face, they way he normally does when anyone mentions his father's name.

"Well Dan, is Dan and he is even more pushy and aggressive now" Nathan answered.

"Yeah, come on lets get changed" Lucas said back.

-------

"Oh great" Haley muttered to herself as she walked out the gym.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"I have left some books, which I need; in the tutor centre will you come with me toget them?" Haley asked Brooke. They were going to have a girly sleepover together because they hardly got anytime to do anything nowadays.

"Sure, come on!" Brooke called back to Haley, as she had already started to walk on.

They continued to walk towards the tutor centre and when they arrived started searching for Haley's books.

"Are you sure you left them here?" Brooke said as they continued the search with no luck.

"I know I left them here, oh wait here they are!" Haley said rummaging around in the desk.

Then the room was plunged into darkness and both the girls screamed.

"What the hell just happened, Hales you know I am scared of the dark. Turn the lights back on!" Brooke cried out in fear.

"It wasn't me I swear, I reckon there was a power cut."

Brooke had a scary thought, "Wait a second Hales, what if everyone has left school already. We might have been locked in the school! What are we gonna do?!" Brooke panicked.

"Calm down Brooke it will be alright. Someone will still be in school, I hope." Haley muttered the last part; although she was trying to comfort her friend she wasn't entirely sure that she was right, on this one. Maybe Brooke was right? What if they had been locked in the school?

-------

"What the hell just happened? Turn the lights back on Nate" Lucas protested.

"Dude, it wasn't me, I dunno what just happened?" Nathan answered Lucas. "Ok lets try get out of here then, maybe the school is shut, they turn off all the lights when it is locked" Lucas explained.

"So great, were locked in here all night" Nathan answered with a sarcastic tone.

"Let's go and check it out!" Lucas said.

They wandered out into the corridor. Although it was pitch black Lucas knew a way to find some light

"Ok, I've had an idea I know Mouths locker code and he is bound to have a torch in there." Lucas suggested.

"Let's go get it then and stop hanging about here like a couple of losers" Nathan answered.

--------

"Ok we've gotta get out of here some way or another" Brooke panicked.

"Stop panicking and don't worry, we will get out of here somehow." Haley said trying to calm Brooke down. Brooke grabbed onto Haley's hand and they walked slowly towards the door. "Ok, let's get to a main corridor; the caretaker might still be here?" Haley tried to quickly change conversation and take Brookes mind off the darkness.

"So you still hung up on that basketball dude?" Haley asked, wondering who it actually was because Brooke had never told her.

"No not really, I'm over him now." Brooke said, glad they were in the darkness so Haley couldn't see her lying face. Haley and Brooke had been best friends like forever and Haley just knew Brooke was lying even though she couldn't see her face.

"So tutor girl, who are you feeling?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke that sounded so wrong, seriously." Haley answered. They both giggled. Brooke and Haley always shared moments like this, they laughed hysterically all the time at the most random things.

Brooke let her mind wander as she thought about the basketball guy she had been hung up on for the last year.

Brooke was pretty sure that he didn't even know she existed despite cheering for his team for the last three years. He was Mr. Popular, all the girls fancied him and him and his brother were the stars of the basketball team. Lucas Scott………..

Nathan and Lucas lent against the lockers sitting opposite each other, discussing the future of their basketball careers.

"Thanks to my heart condition, I won't be getting a basketball scholarship anywhere. I guess I'll leave collage ball to you little bro!" Lucas joked, secretly pained about the thought of not ever being able to play professional ball.

"It sucks man; it would be so much better with you playing next to me. Although you know I am better!"

"You wish! So how was your tutor session with little Miss. Perfect." Lucas always teased Nathan about how much he raved about Haley his tutor.

"Yeah it was great, she is an awesome teacher and I learn loads!"

"Sounds like you fancy her!" Lucas continued to tease.

"I hate to admit it but I think I am falling for her. Which I know is ridiculous because I know she thinks I'm an arrogant, basketball obsessed idiot and she's….." Nathan drifted off unable to come up with any words to describe her.

"Nate you really like her don't you?!" Lucas said suddenly realising that his brother had genuine feelings for this girl.

Nathan and Lucas were both sitting down against the lockers and looking down at the floor. Lucas was shining the flash light at the opposite wall of the corridor and suddenly saw two figures standing in the light. Brooke and Haley walked towards them picking up the pace as they saw two other people in the school with them. Nathan and Haley looked at each other and smiled as did Brooke and Lucas.

"Hey guys, where did you find a flash torch?" Haley said.

"Don't ask!" Nathan responded.

"Cool but now there are four of us we should split up and find a way out of here." Haley continued. "Sure sounds like a good idea" Lucas answered.

"Ummmm I will go with Haley" Nathan said, making sure he could spend as much time with her as possible. "Ok then, I guess we are together." Brooke said looking at Lucas. Haley pulled Lucas to one side. "Look after Brooke, for me she's a bit scared of the dark."

"Sure, she will be fine with me." Lucas answered.

---------

Nathan and Haley walked all round the school with no luck of finding away out, but they had had a good talk about how the tutor session was going. But that was not what Nathan wanted to talk about he was just plucking up the courage to ask Haley whether she felt the same way about him, as he felt about her.

But Nathan decided he had waited to long, he had to tell her.

"Haley……. I need to tell you something….. Its just I've had some feelings for you for a while and I have been bottling them up for a while and I just need to come out and say…." Nathan stuttered not getting any of his sentences out properly.

"Nathan just tell me." Haley said desperate to hear what he was going to say.

"Haley I love you. I'm in love with you, probably have been since I caught you dancing to that ridiculous song that you claim to like."

"I'm glad you told me. Because Nathan I feel the same way." Nathan took Haley' hands in his own.

"I know this is really weird because you know we barely even know each other, and to be honest we haven't actually spent that much time together-"

Nathan silenced Haley with a kiss, which she was not expecting but enjoyed the moment. Their first kiss, as perfect as each of them had imagined.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan and Haley slowly walked back hand in hand and walked in on Lucas and Brooke making out by the lockers.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who hooked up tonight!" Nathan joked interrupting an embarrassed Lucas and Brooke.

After getting over the initial embarrassment Lucas looked up, "So wait did you guys get together then!"

Haley and Nathan looked at each other and smiled, "Yeah we did." Haley said happily.

Brooke suddenly came up with an ingenious idea, "You know what would be awesome. We should totally all go out on a double date!" Brooke cried happily, and the other three all laughed together too.

**So we hope you enjoyed it! Ummmm… we have also come up with an ingenious idea to make this is a two shot. So wait for that, coming soon to a computer near you!!!**

**~Please Review. **

**Love Shannen and Issy. X **


End file.
